My life is your life
by Ririn67
Summary: Etre ou ne pas être? L'amour sera t il au rendez vous?


Titre : **_My life is your life_**

Auteur : Ririn67

Genre : over-cross entre Saiyuki, InuYasha, Naruto, etc… aventure, romance, yaoi, …

Couple : chut ! C'est un secret !

Disclaimerles personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! snif… Mais pourquoi ? La vie est injuste !

Résumer : Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question que chacun d'entre nous se pose…

_Petit mot de l'auteur :_

_Je me pose des questions dans le genre : est-ce que le pays du manga existe ? Peut-on voyager de monde en monde ? Et y a-t-il une sorcière des dimensions ?(cf Tsubasa Chronicle et XXX Holic de Clamp .) Voici le genre de questions cons que je me pose, lol. Mais il faut dire que j'y suis pour rien si je fait partie des Baka rangers (je suis force rose) (w)/_

_Bonne réflexion._

_Dans ma fic, je rends à César ce qui est à César car j'ai emprunté les personnages à des mangakas et à des scénaristes d'exceptions que j'admire énormément (et par cette fic, j'aimerais leurs rendre hommage et leurs dire tout simplement merci pour les rêves qu'ils m'ont donné depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Domo Arigato ( merci beaucoup))._

_Dernier petit détail avant de commencer, toutes ressemblances avec des faits ayant exister sont purement et simplement fortuites. Sur ce, bonne et heureuse lecture._

_Ririn67_

_(o)/_

_Premier épisode :_

_« Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ? »_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Hitomi. C'est assez étrange, aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été une mauvaise élève avec des résultats catastrophiques pourtant je suis sérieuse, minutieuse… Mais je n'ai jamais réussit à avoir de bons résultats même si j'arrivais à voir l'avenir d'autrui quand je lui tirais les cartes de tarot. A part ceci, j'étais une lycéenne comme toutes les autres, quelconque même, rousse, ni trop grande, ni trop petite mais assez mince et robuste, avec des oreilles plutôt pointues et des ongles en forme de griffes, ainsi qu'une griffure sur la joue droite, mais je n'ai jamais fait bien attention à ces petits détails. Et pourtant, j'étais bien loin d'imaginer que c'étaient ces petits détails insignifiants à mes yeux qui allaient bouleverser ma vie à tout jamais …

Je tirais, pour la première fois, les cartes à mes deux meilleurs amis : Goku et Gojyo.

Goku est un jeune garçon ayant 18 ans d'apparence, mais en réalité, il a plus de 500 ans. Il est petit, brun, porte un diadème sur le front qui lui sert de contrôleur de force car si son physique apparent avec ce contrôleur de force est celui d'un être humain tout à fait normal, il n'en reste pas moins un monstre. Oui, j'ai bien dit un monstre. Ses principaux centres d'intérêt sont la bouffe, la bouffe et la bouffe. Son arme est **Nyoïbô**, c'est un bâton magique qui peut s'agrandir et se rétrécir ou même se transformer en trois bâtons liés.

Quant à Gojyo, c'est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui a les cheveux et les yeux rouges car il est mi-humain mi-Youkai (démon), c'est un tabou. Il aime plaire et draguer, ainsi que l'alcool, la cigarette, jouer aux cartes et au Mahjongg… Son arme est Jakujou, une sorte de lance métallique se terminant par un croissant de lune aiguisé et pouvant se rallonger grâce à une chaîne cachée dans le bâton de la lance.

Ce jour là, je leur tirais les cartes pour savoir s'ils allaient sortir respectivement avec S. et H., mais une chose incroyable c'est produite, une espèce de trou noir de couleur bleu nuit nous a aspiré touts les trois, étrange, n'est-ce pas ? On perdit connaissance dans cette spirale infernale.

A notre réveil, on se trouvait dans une clairière près d'une forêt obscure et aux arbres gigantesques où aucune lumière ne pénétrait. On n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment de notre venu en ces terres car de petits monstres poilus et rouges aux nez déformés nous encerclaient.

Sous le choc, on ne vit pas leurs armes qui nous menaçaient. Ces bestioles poilues parlaient un dialecte étrange d'après Goku et Gojyo, alors que moi, j'arrivais à les comprendre et à parler ce curieux jargon, mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Pendant que je me posais mille et une questions, les monstres nous attaquèrent. Lors de ce combat fracassant avec coup de pieds, morsures ou poings dans la gueule des monstres, on réussit quand même à mettre un grand nombre de monstres KO.

Pour finir, ce fut l'attaque surprise et regroupée des montres. Mes amis, sous l'effet de nombreuses bombes asphyxiantes, endormis et entraînés dans une ville du nom de Tessehata étaient. Tandis que moi, je m'écroulais par terre après un choc à la tête d'une massue.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule, éloignée de mes amis dans un cachot d'une ville autre que Tessehata, d'un pays et d'une planète, sans doute, qui m'étaient inconnus.

Tout d'un coup, alors que j'étais encore un peu dans le brouillard dû au choc à la tête, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de mon cachot, puis le son des clefs tournant dans la vieille serrure de la porte de ma cellule et le silence…

Le calme de la cellule qui était si pesant à ce moment, devint la plainte de la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement puis un grand « BANG » retentit, c'était la porte se fracassant sur le mur. Et dans la lumière, qui pénétrait à travers la porte, se tient un homme grand musclé et bien proportionné.

L'inconnu s'avança vers moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à distinguer correctement son visage mais je vis qu'il avait des oreilles pointues comme moi. Je commençais à avoir peur contre mon gré.

« Eh ! Toi ! Suis-moi, si tu veux rester en vie car ta venue n'était pas annoncée avant le troisième cycle de la lune bleu »

Je sursautais à son appelle et il me fallut un assez long moment pour reprendre mes esprits, aussi peu soient ils. Et je me mis à parler.

« La lune bleue… ? Qu'est-ce ? »

Il soupira.

« Tu vas voir et puis de toute façon c'est là que tu as grandi. »

« C'est là où j'ai grandi ? Mais alors, c'est la Terre, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'étais stupéfaite, je me trouvais bien sur une autre planète.

« Ouais, si tu veux ! »

« Comment si je veux ? »

« La ferme, Baka ! »

« Moi, Baka ? » m'écriais-je indigner et offenser.

« Ouais toi, tu voix quelqu'un d'autre ici, Baka ! »

« Va te faire soigner, non, mais t'es malade. Eh, tu croix pas que je vais te suivre alors que je ne te connais pas ? T'es qui d'abord ? »

Au fur et à mesure de notre conversation le ton montait.

Il soupira de nouveau et s'accroupi près de moi.

« Je suis le prince Kogaiji de la terre de l'ouest et toi, tu es ma demi-sœur, la princesse Ririn envoyée sur la lune bleue par ta mère… »

« Comment ça, j'y comprends que dalle à ton histoire et puis harraheta » ( j'ai faim en japonais)

Il partit dans un fou rire qui n'en finissait pas.

« Hahaha… Tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Ke ?… Quoi ? »

Reprenant son sérieux, il se leva.

« Bon ça suffit il faut partir ! »

D'une voix tremblante et innocente j'osais lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Où ça ? »

Cette fois, il ne soupira pas, mais il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, d'un air inquiet, il tendie les oreilles vers la porte et il annonça d'une voix solennelle :

« Les voilà ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Les Stunis, bien sur ! Idiote ! »

« Mais euh…C'est quoi les St… »

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir ma phrase car je vis soudain entrer dans le cachot les fameux monstres poilus rouges appelés les Stunis.

Kogaiji, en un mouvement de griffe, tua les cinq monstres entrés dans la cellule. Puis il me tira par le bras à l'extérieur du cachot et il courut en me tenant toujours par le bras comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

Au fur et mesure de notre avancement dans les couloirs de ce qui semblait être un château, il tua de nombreux Stunis et en même temps, aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, je m'amusais beaucoup à voir mourir ces êtres aux têtes bizarres.

Sans comprendre comment, je me suis retrouvée à l'extérieur du palais. C'est alors que Kogaiji m'entraîna, par les rues de la ville, dans une auberge où il n'y avait que deux personnes qui semblaient nous attendre.

Là, il me présenta une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets du nom de Yaonne et un homme au cheveux noirs et courts nommé Dokugakuji. Ce dernier avait sur le visage deux cicatrices, l'une sur le nez et la deuxième sur le front.

J'ai remarqué en suite qu'ils avaient les mêmes oreilles pointues et des ongles comme des griffes, est-ce un signe de parenté ?

Tout en laissant tomber cette dernière pensée, je me mis à étudier l'homme qui venait de me sauver de ce cachot.

Il était maintenant assis sur un tabouret de bois devant le comptoir du bar, lui aussi avait de long cheveux mais rouges qui maintenus par un bandeau lui donnaient l'air d'un ninja.

Je ne pus tout d'abord, de par sa position, remarquer trois griffures sur sa joue droite. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'assis à côté de lui pour lui demander quelques explications qui me parurent complètement idiotes mais importantes…

« Chui qui ? Chui où ? Zêtes qui ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? » Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. « Mais, … Répondez à mes questions, Kuso ! » ( merde ! en japonais)

Kogaiji soupira pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

« Je répète, tu es la princesse Ririn, ma petite sœur. »

Yaonne, toute souriante, pris la parole.

« Tu es sur la planète Gaia. »

« La planète manga ? » Je pensais à Gaia, n'est-ce pas l'âme de la Terre ? Super, déjà un bon point puisque j'adore déjà le nom de cette planète. « Et quoi d'autre ? »

Ce fut à Dokugakuji de me répondre.

« Yo ! Nous, nous sommes des monstres. »

« Koi ? Mais qu'est-ce tu dis ? Des monstres… ? » Bon, ceci expliquerait les oreilles pointues, les griffes et la baston au château, ainsi que les cicatrices sur leurs visages mais bon… « Je suis censée être quoi, moi ? »

Kokaiji, d'un ton sec, répondit.

« Nous sommes des monstres et c'est comme ça. Toi aussi, tu es un monstre. »

« HEIN ? KOI ? MOI ? Tu plaisantes ? Je suis une non violente, moi ! »

« Non, je suis sérieux. La preuve, il suffit de regarder tes oreilles qui sont pointues comme les notre, tu as aussi des griffes et une marque de griffures sur la joue droite. Tu retrouveras toi-même ta mémoire, si tu récupères la perle de Shikon. »

« C'est quoi cette perle ? »

« … »

Yaone se mit à frapper dans ses mains et à sautiller.

« Oh ! C'est formidable, princesse Ririn ! Vous allez retrouver votre fiancé, Sesshômaru. »

Surprise par cette révélation je failli m'étrangler avec mon propre souffle.

« Mon… QUOI… ? Ca va pas la tête ? Et c'est qui celui-là ? »

Yaonne, avec une grimace de dégoût, mit sa main devant son visage tourné de façon à ne pas me regarder

« Oh ! Le pauvre ! Comme il va être triste de vous voir ainsi et ces vêtements... »

« De… de quoi ? Quels vêtements ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ? C'est quoi encore que cette histoire de fiancé. Euh… zêtes sur que c'est moi votre, euh…, princesse Ririn ? Et puis, y a rien à manger ici ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Kogaiji, Yaonne et Dokugakuji, ensemble, répondirent dans des éclats de rire.

« C'est sur, c'est bien Ririn… »

« Ah bon? » Je venais, sans doute, de me résinier à être Ririn au lieu d'Hitomi.

Dokugakuji riait encore quand il déclara, les larmes aux yeux et en ayant des difficultés pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Là, il n'y a plus de doute… »

« Stop ! Admettons que je soie cette Ririn. Alors toi ! » Je montrais Kogaiji du doigt. « Tu serais mon grand-frère, c'est ça ? » Kogaiji inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. « Et je ne sais pour quelles raisons, j'ai perdu la mémoire. J'ai également été transférée sur une autre planète où, pour moi, j'y ai grandi avec « ma maman » qui n'est pas ma vraie mère. Et ensuite, je reviens ici pour retrouver la perle de « Shikon » et un « fiancé ». C'est bien cela ? »

Yaonne, les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration envers moi, s'exclama tout en applaudissant.

« Ouah ! C'est incroyable, vous avez tout compris ! Bravo ! »

Je me mis aussitôt en colère face à son comprtement.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »Kogaiji et Dokugakuji éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Yaonne commençait à rire jaune. « Bon bref, passons. Je veux que vous répondiez encore à quelques questions. »

Kogaiji reprit son sérieux.

« Vas y ! »

« Très bien ! Je voudrais savoir pour commencer comment je suis arrivée sur Terre et pourquoi ? »

« Cela nous l'ignorons, c'est la stricte vérité »

« Bon, admettons. Où dois-je aller pour retrouver cette perle et ce fi… eurk… fian… » Je pris une grande respiration. « fiancé ? » Ouf ! J'ai réussit à le dire. Mais, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ? Et où sont passés Goku et Gojyo ? Et ma pauvre petite maman, comme je dois lui manquer.

Pendant ce temps sur Terre… Ma mère se mit à chanter.

« Une petite fille toute seule à Paris, elle est menacée par un très grand danger… »

Et, oui ! C'est bien ma mère…

Yaonne

« Ririn ! Voici votre repas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous conduire jusqu'à votre fiancé et c'est lui qui va vous conduire jusqu'à la perle. »

Devant des bentô, des plats de sushis ou de soupe, les voies de la bouffe sont impénétrables, amen…

« Wouaaahhhh ! Que c'est beau ! »

Pendant ce temps, au palais des princes Sasuke et Train, princes des Stunis, Goku et Gojyo ignoraient que grâce aux devoirs que doit accomplir Hitomi (la princesse Ririn), ils allaient passer les plus beaux jours de leurs vies. Pour commencer, ils eurent la surprise d'être dans des chambres somptueuses communiquant avec les chambres des princes. La chambre de Goku communique avec celle de Sasuke et celle de Gojyo avec celle de Train. Dès que la surprise fut un peu passée, car ils avaient eu peur de se trouver dans un cachot sale et puant le rat mort, vue la façon dont les monstres les avaient attaqué et ligoté, mais grâce aux princes qui, dès qu'ils eurent posé le regard sur eux, eurent une profonde admiration envers eux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte… C'était…

_A suivre,_

_To be continued,_

_Ne manquez surtout pas le prochain épisode de My life is your life :_

_Nos trois amis apprendrons de terribles secrets et que va-t-il leurs arriver ? L'amour sera-t-il au rendez-vous pour nos trois héros ?_

Ririn67 : Okay ! Coupez ! Vous avez été for-mi-da-ble ! Je suis fière de vous ! Ah ! Si seulement vous pouviez m'appartenir ! (gros soupir)

Kogaiji: Encore faut-il que tu nous payes corectement. Tu nous dois déjà deux mois de salaire.

Ririn67 : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! rire nerveux

Gojyo Et puis tu n'es pas mon genre de fille ! Je les préfère plus… euh comment dire ça sans te vexer… Ah ! Oui… C'est ça ! Je préfère les filles qui sont plus mûres, de vraies femmes quoi !

Ririn67 regard meurtrier sur Gojyo, fait craquer ses os du cou et des doigts: Tu as dis quoi là ?

Gojyo: Gloups… J'ai rien dit.

Goku: Moi, je t'apprécie, Ririn. Y a toujours de la nourriture chez toi ! sourire angélique

Ririn67 : Oh ! Que c'est gentil ! (y a intérêt que tu m'apprécies avec tout ce que tu me coûtes en nourriture…)

Goku: Harraheta !

Ririn67 : tient tends une barre de chocolat à Goku Bref, on se retrouve ici demain à la même heure ! Ciao !

Toute l'équipe d'acteurs : Au revoir et merci pour tout ! tirent la langue dans le dos de Ririn67

Ririn67, seule, dans ses pensées : ah ! Ils sont quand mêmes gentils, ces petits garnements, j'en pleurerais presque ! Ca y est je pleure !


End file.
